


Secondary Characters

by snugglyrabbits



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Yoshi's Safari (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, because if nintendo wont give them love I WILL, giving all the forgotten and unloved characters personalities and backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglyrabbits/pseuds/snugglyrabbits
Summary: A mysterious alien attacks Prince Haru's homeland during a party, leaving the Flower Kingdom in ruins. With the prince captured and no hope in sight, it's up to Haru's closest friend and confidant, Prince Pine, to rescue him from the clutches of the nefarious villain.
Kudos: 4





	Secondary Characters

Parties had never been his favorite. 

The noise, the crowd, and the lack of any general space made the whole atmosphere quite uncomfortable for the young heir. So he accordingly took any opportunity he could to try and escape the mass of fancily dressed partygoers.

Prince Pine, hailing from the nearby Jewelry Land territory, was holding a wine glass lazily in his hands, staring down at the swirling liquid in the cup. He exhaled, glancing up over the balcony he was standing on at the top of a grand staircase, overlooking the bustling ballroom.

He watched the guests mingling, each snootily talking back and forth about how one section of the floor wasn’t perfectly polished, or that the crimson drapes along the windows were unkempt, pointing accusatory fingers about the space toward servants and other rowdy individuals crowding the middle of the room. Those individuals, unlike the richly dressed critics, weren’t in fact dressed in eye-blinding garments and shimmering jewels from head to toe, which surely deeply disturbed the expensive guests.

Pine smirked, thinking that the people were lucky enough to even be invited in the first place. After all, this was the first party that the Flower Kingdom had thrown, to his knowledge. He thought a spring soiree was fitting for the ruler to host; the evening acting as an exciting jubilee to celebrate the arrival of the season. It fit well with the Kingdom’s heritage and culture, and Pine was happy to see it all be going rather smoothly.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Pine?”

Pine jumped slightly, nearly choking on his drink, as a firm voice addressed him. Their tone was ever-familiar, bubbly yet sophisticated, as they approached the Jewelry Land prince.

Pine turned, meeting eyes with the host of the evening, who was clad in a lavish magenta tunic adorned with blue frills and golden accents. His turquoise hair had been brushed back neatly.

He was holding a glass, revealing a bright smile.

“O-Oh, of course, Haru!” Pine reassured before squeaking out. “Y-Your Highness, I mean!”

“Pine,” Haru playfully chastised. “you know you don’t have to worry about formalities with me. We’ve been friends for… how many years, exactly?”

“I know, I know…” Pine sighed, gesturing out at the ballroom. “I was just thinking that… this is your party, after all. Shouldn’t I be treating the host with respect?”

Haru chuckled gently as he joined Pine at his side, mimicking his position and looking out over the ballroom. "I suppose.”

The two were quiet for several passing moments. Pine fiddled with his gloves, attempting to not spill on his freshly pressed, dark blue tunic, trying to straighten out any ruffles and creases on his outfit as Haru kept his gaze fixed forward. Despite the overwhelming tumultuous volume of the ballroom, it was absolutely quiet between the two princes.

The orchestra in the corner of the room began playing a slow song, flutes and violins creating a steady melody as the guests shifted into their partner’s arms, dancing fluidly to the gentle beats of the instruments.

“It’s so fascinating, really..."

Prince Pine, having been distracted by a far-off couple dancing together, turned his head quickly to face Haru.

“To think, each and every one of these people has a story. They all have reasons they’re here.” Haru spoke softly, almost whimsically. “It’s rather odd to think about, isn’t it? That there’s so much out there in this world… so many people… so many places to go.”

Pine nodded, taking another sip of his beverage, waiting to see if Haru would continue.

“Did you know that it’s always been a dream of mine to travel the globe? I’ve always wanted to see everything this world has to offer… there are so many regions I haven’t ever travelled to. All I ever seem to go to is well-maintained Kingdoms… and that’s just to have meetings and conferences…! I want an adventure… something out of this world.” Haru continued dreamily, leaning over the balcony.

“That…” Pine hesitated, but added onto Haru’s sentiment quietly. “That reminds me of when we were kids… when your parents and my father used to get together and have meetings, and how we used to run far away while our parents did all the boring stuff, and how we could explore as much as we wanted…”

Haru laughed joyfully, having to stifle his giggling behind a gloved hand. “All I can remember is how absolutely furious your father became everytime we seemingly vanished into thin air! And when we came back, he always had a lecture to give, never failing to complain about how ‘the pair of us youngsters’ caused too much trouble…”

Haru ceased his laughter, smiling warmly. He rubbed at thumb along the glass in his hands.

“If nothing else, my mother thought it was cute. She even encouraged it. I think she thought your dad looked funny when he was angry.” Haru snickered.

Pine laughed shortly before his demeanor shifted, standing tall and formal.

“O-Oh, s-speaking of him, my father wanted to send you a personal apology for not being able to attend tonight. He had a meeting in the Beanbean Kingdom, with the Queen, and he couldn’t miss it, unfortunately.”

“Well, I suppose that’s why the Bean family isn’t here either… but, rest assured, inform your father I don’t mind.” Haru grinned. “I’m just happy you could make it. It’s always such a pleasure to see you.”

As the orchestra flipped over to the next arrangement, a bouncy composition now livening the dance floor, Haru raised his glass to his lips. He examined the bustling ballroom from the balcony with a faint smile. Prince Pine did the same, mimicking Haru and overlooking the room silently. 

“In any case,” Haru began, turning to speak. “Even if Fret couldn’t show tonight, I do hope he agrees with the trade negotiations I proposed recently… I still haven’t heard a response. Would you please remind him, when you get the chance?

“O-Of course!” Pine laughed shortly. “I’m quite sure I could persuade him to agree to the negotiations.”

“I’d be much appreciative.” Haru affirmed, raising his glass toward Pine. “It’s nice to know I can count on you.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all, Haru…!”

Haru was still holding his glass up, anticipating that Pine would toast with him. It took Pine a moment to realize, but quickly scrambled to clink their glasses together.

“Cheers, to a wonderful evening.” Haru announced to Pine, a bright smile on his face, before he downed his drink in a single swift sip.

Pine chuckled as he went to take a sip of his own beverage, before abruptly pausing. He glanced down, eyes fixated on his drink. Despite his naturally shaky hands, there were periodic ripples in the liquid.

He narrowed his eyes, perplexed as he looked up. The guests had noticed the rhythmic rumbling too, having stopped dancing as they glanced about. The orchestra stopped as well, lowering their instruments cautiously.

The palace was completely silent.

An exceptionally loud _**BOOM**_ , followed by an ear-shattering crash, sounded without warning.

Screams rose throughout the ballroom, followed by several more blows to the outside exterior of the castle, shaking each guest to the core. Statues and various adornments along the walls fell to the ground, smashing into bits of marble along the floor.

Pine and Haru each dropped their beverages, the glass of the cups littering the floor by their feet. Haru tried to brush some of it away, approaching the edge of the balcony and clearing his throat. He tried to reassure and calm down his guests, but they were already panicking, running around and screaming.

Some ran to family members, picking up children and helping others who’d fallen off of the floor, several others starting toward the doors to attempt escaping.

"What in the world is going on?" Haru inquired aloud, reaching over to the panicking Pine at his side to keep him from falling over, just as another tremor shook the castle.

_"Kyhehehe..."_

The frightened party-goers looked up, just as a cloaked figure appeared at the door to the ballroom, having thrown the doors open.

Everything was still.

"What a nice castle you have, your Highness!” The figure shifted to stare up at the balcony. "So sorry it is being smashed to bits!"

Everyone followed the stranger's gaze as Haru glowered at the intruder, gripping the balcony with white-knuckled hands. 

"Reveal yourself, fiend!” Haru yelled out the order in a commanding tone.

"YOU are making the demands? How unexpected." The stranger laughed, gripping the fabric of their cloak. “But, if you wish…”

With one motion, they threw off their cloak in a flourish... only to reveal an extremely short purple creature, with large ears and big round black eyes.

Some of the audience nervously uttered some chuckles of relief, while others expelled some 'aw's at the stranger's short stature.

"You all may be laughing now..." The creature drew a ray gun from under his cape. "But, your laughter will soon cease when I, Tatanga, rule over your entire world with an iron fist!"

Prince Haru didn't seem to be afraid, but Pine was terrified, shakily hiding behind Haru.

"And, Prince Haru, Tatanga does apologize for ruining your party... but, have no fear! Tatanga promises you that tonight will end with a..." He raised a hand climatically. **"BANG!"**

With a snap of his fingers, hundreds of rapid tremors shook the castle, the outside structure being attacked without a moment’s hesitation. The guests screamed once more, running wildly.

Haru narrowed his gaze, fixing his cape as he attempted to locate the intruder amongst the wildly panicked crowd. Pine worriedly glanced about, keeping close to Haru.

"He's attacking from the outside... That must mean he has accomplices." Haru turned to Pine. "An army."

"W-Why is he attacking your castle?!"

"I don't exactly know that much... but, we have to stop him. He must've gotten past the Piranha Plant defenses..."

"My, my! How astute you are, your Highness!"

Pine turned, jumping at the sight of the same purple creature from before. He was standing right behind them. Though he beheld such a short and generally harmless stature, he still had his ray gun pointed intimidatingly at the pair, a wide playful expression adorning his face. Haru turned slowly, calm as ever, raising both of his hands. Pine did the same.

"What do you want?" Haru asked.

"I have a mere simple request, Prince.” Tatanga explained slyly, a sharp smile on his face.

"If I fulfill that request," Haru continued, dutiful as ever. "Will you cease these attacks?"

"Kyhehehe... Of course."

"What do you want then?"

"I want..."

From above Pine and Haru, the ceiling suddenly crumbled apart and fell. In all the dust of the fallen debri, a foreign-looking spacecraft lowered itself downward. Tatanga laughed, hopping into it.

_"YOU!"_

With a burst of giggles, he sent a beam of energy from one of the ship's laser cannons right towards Haru. Pine gasped, immediately jumping forward and shoving Haru aside. Pine was hit directly in the chest, temporarily immobilized as Tatanga lowered the ship down to Pine’s eye level, scoffing.

“Little pest! Tatanga has no use for you!”

Another blast sent Pine hurtling off of the balcony. He hit the ballroom floor below.

“PINE!” Haru screamed, moving to jump off the balcony to go and help his friend, when an unexpected force tugged on his cape. He fell back with a grunt, turning to look up at the small alien, having pointed one of his ships' cannons directly at Haru’s face.

“You agreed to the conditions!” Tatanga's shrill voice exclaimed, proudly speaking over all the commotion. “You come with Tatanga now, Prince!”

Pine tried to steady himself, attempting to lift himself off the ground, but his wounds proved too much to bear. He breathed quickly and sharply, fighting to sit up at least, but his elbows wobbled and gave out.

He lifted exhausted eyes toward the balcony to see if Haru was alright, stiffening at the sudden sound of Haru’s voice, screaming.

“HELP!”

Pine glanced up, eyes widening at the sight of his close friend being held in the clutches of the intruder. The alien's ray gun was held right up against Haru’s temple. The guests turned up to look at the creature, who was cackling pridefully.

“It has been a pleasure, worms! But Tatanga has what he wants!”

Haru writhed, but couldn’t seem to slip out of the creature’s tight grasp on his arm holding him in place. The weapon in his captor's hands wasn't a comforting aid for his thoughts of escape either. Judging by the look of fear of his face, he most likely didn’t want to try escaping at the cost of his life.

“Now, if you all don’t want to be brainwashed into being my mindless and loyal slaves, Tatanga suggests you run far, far away from here and do not try and stop my conquest!” Tatanga laughed. “Very soon, this Kingdom, and all that surround it, will be under Tatanga’s total control!”

Pine tried to get up. He needed to help Haru. Haru was calling out for his help, he had to-

Pine’s exhaustion got the better of him, and his consciousness faded. He couldn’t see. He barely registered the fact that he fell flat on the ballroom floor. The last thing he could hear was the ringing sound of Tatanga’s laughter, and Haru’s panicked cries for aid that echoed through the expanse of the damaged castle, before all went black.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

“You better not be dead...”

Pine woke slowly to the sound of a feminine voice. Groggily, he opened his eyes, only to be met with a pair of sparkling blue ones.

He yelped, realizing the person in front of him was… shaped like a crown. And floating. And very, very sparkly. And…

“W-What?”

“Oh, splendid!” The crown exclaimed. “You aren’t dead! I noticed you weren’t moving, so I tried to help you out a bit…”

“Wh-...” Pine glanced around slowly, his chest pounding as he took in his surroundings. Everything was either broken or destroyed, shards of glass just inches away from him. He felt a draft of wind blow past him, shivering as he came to realize the windows had been shattered. “Where…”

Pine’s breathing hitched. He turned to the floating crown, eyes widening fearfully.

“Where’s Prince Haru? Is he okay?!”

“I… don’t know.” The crown explained. “That odd-looking ingrate took off with him in tow. Anyone who tried to help him was blasted at... I don’t know where they went, unfortunately.”

Pine felt his face flushing, all sense of confidence lost. He started to mumble to himself, burying his words in his shaking hands.

“H-How did I-I let this happen? I s-should’ve done more…!” Pine sniffled loudly. “A-And… and now t-they’re going to do Grambi-knows-what t-to him, and there’s nothing I-I can do! I-I…” He didn’t want to cry in front of a total stranger, but he felt tears pricking at his ears. He wiped at his face, trying to hide his tears.

“It’ll be alright.” The crown tried to reassure, sounding very calm to juxtapose Pine’s stifled sobs. “Are you the prince’s friend?”

“I’m… y-yes, I’m his... his friend.”

“I had a suspicion. I noticed you and him talking earlier, and thought for sure it meant something.” Kersti closed her eyes and tilted her body. “And, in that case, allow me to introduce myself! I’m Kersti.”

“P-Pine.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Pine.” Kersti floated upwards, leaving a small trail of glitter behind. “Alright, since introductions are cleared up now, let’s get a move on, shall we?”

“What?!”

“We’re…” Kersti sounded confused, eyeing Pine skeptically. “We’re going to go rescue your friend?”

“I-I… I’ve never rescued anyone in my life! I-I’m not the adventuring type, I…” Pine shrunk back. “We should get Mario’s help!”

“Mario’s out of the question.” Kertsi retorted. “Didn’t you hear that invader’s whole evil monologue?”

Pine shook his head slowly.

“Oh, right. The whole... 'you were unconscious' thing.”

Kersti floated to Pine’s eye level.

“He basically said something about how Mario wasn’t going to stop him this time... and then he went on and on about something about a desert Kingdom that started with an S... I think, I couldn’t really understand though his accent…" Kersti narrowed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head. "Anyway, he had been planning this attack because of the Koopa King, Bowser’s, kidnapping schedule. When Princess Peach gets captured, Mario is out to rescue her. So no luck on getting his help."

Pine opened his mouth to suggest something.

“-And, no, we can’t just wait around until he gets back!”

Pine shut his mouth.

Kersti sighed before her expression sharpened. “Listen, Pine! Your friend is out there, and he needs your help! Now, are you gonna sit here and feel sorry for yourself, or are you going to take action and save him?!”

Pine was taken aback momentarily. He tried to process everything Kersti had said, softening his expression as he glanced up towards the destroyed balcony where he and Haru had been standing mere hours ago.

A scream echoed in his mind. Haru needed his help.

“Y-You’re right,” Pine nodded. “He… He’d do the same for me if I was in trouble!”

Kersti floated upward, excited.

“I don’t mean to brag, because a refined lady like myself would never, but I actually worked alongside Mario for one of his adventures! I’m practically an expert in the hero business!” Her eyes lit up excitedly. “Have you ever met the guy? He’s incredible! His jump is unlike anything I’ve ever seen…”

“H-He rescued me once. From Bowser.”

Kersti paused, blinking. “So, you really have had no experience in the whole ‘rescuing royals in distress’ kinda thing? You were the guy _in_ distress? I thought it was kind of commonplace with lots of folks nowadays…”

Pine shook his head.

“Well…” Kersti pushed against Pine gently, trying to get him up off the ground. “I’ll teach you everything I know! I’ll help you out, so you won’t even be alone out there. You’re quite lucky you’re being helped by one of the most experienced ladies around, who once assisted one of the finest heroes around!”

Pine smiled, jolting slightly as Kersti landed atop his head.

“And, due to my appearance, I’m quite portable!” Kersti announced proudly.

Pine stood up, turning toward the doors, which were now creaking on their hinges. There were dark marks from spots scorched by rays and lasers, most likely, which unsettled Pine immensely. But, despite his fear, he pressed onward into the darkness of the evening, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm his nerves.

“Hurry up, Pine!” Kersti’s voice sounded eagerly. “We don’t have a moment to lose!”

Pine nodded gently.

He was going to rescue Haru, no matter what it took!

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey there! I wrote this story a few years ago and I never really did much with it, so I'm hoping posting it here will inspire me to work on it more. In short, this story will primarily feature characters from the Mario franchise who are more forgotten and underrated, because I'm a sucker for those kind of minor characters. If the concept intrigues you even the slightest bit, do let me know! Hope ya enjoyed._


End file.
